marchenmthprofandomcom-20200215-history
Eighty-One Sayings of Isqallunah the Wise
...The book looks more like a manuscript, than an actual book. Physically, it is just a bunch of yellow parchment folded into half. Along the fold is a very hastily stitched cord of red string. The front page carries the large, cursive words: Eighty-One Sayings of Isqallunah the Wise, recorded by Nekhas... The following are some notable extracts from the stapled stack of paper... ---- 1 Thus are most distinctive properties of any truth: ridicule, and derision by those who hear it, and its fated disappearance into the ocean of lies. ---- ... ---- 13 Only through solitude can one truly appreciate the spirit of companionship. ---- ... ---- 15 Animosity is the greatest form of cooperation, for enemies habitually remind one another about their mistakes and weaknesses, more so than the closest of friends. ---- ... ---- 20 Only when the lord of a kingdom manifests his courage to exchange his life for the future of his realm, shall his People rise in solidarity to his cause. ---- ... ---- 34 Things that can withstand the tests of fire, are likely the most useful, and most precious. ---- ... ---- 40 To bear the burden of the lives of a thousand, and to bear the pain of a thousand spears lunging into one's breast - 'tis the Curse of Lordship 41 What is the purpose of being a King, when there are no people to rule? What is the purpose of a lord's hoarded gold, when there are no craftsmen to hire? ---- ... ---- 50 The Lord of Axes needs no axe, for he is an axe himself. ---- 51 The shade is a blessing of darkness, for what comes forth from this womb of shadow is what makes this world abundant with life. ---- ... ---- 60 Thus spake Y'abbas, Grandmaster of Assassins, "To be Dead, they desire to their hate, always, foremost. They speak of their desire for vengeance. Into the Halls of Trance, they enter, as they curse and gesture in indignation. But at the close, their vengeance now fulfill'd, only emptiness remains. Thirty-five years, in the trade of murder, we assassins have all seen: those hate-possessed patrons that employed us, broken from inside out. There were those who took their own life, for vengeance was their only purpose in living. Therefore, always with great reluctance do we accept the task of avenging - for it mistakenly alludes to our patrons, that we also take the lives of those who employ us." ---- ... ---- 69 A palm that can see is destined to be blinded by what it holds in its grasp. ---- 70 Thus spake the Shaman, "Born of sacrifice, an offspring of death than that of individuals, the Festerwind blows from islets afar, as harbinger of plague and pestilence, as an avatar of balance that culls all excesses." ---- ... ---- 72 Thus spake the Omniglot, "Quidquid latine dictum sit altum videtur." ---- ... ---- 79 Silence is the soothsayer of chaos; the envoy of wrath. ---- 80 Only in the garden of dreams, can one be truly free from the shackles of fate. ---- 81 Sages of wisdom, loremasters of old, learners of the secrets and hidden paths - like Children of the Void - are unseen as they step into'' our realm'', unseen as they shape the world, unseen as they leave it silently... That is the tragic kismet of our kind... ---- Category: Books